Sand syblings in Konoha high
by Solosan
Summary: Hi. My name is Temari. Somehow I find myself on the road to Konoha to enroll myself in an all boys school with my two other brothers. And I am cross dressing. Please tell me just when did I lose my mind?
1. Chapter 1

"You're insane. There is no way in two burning hells you're gonna get me to do that."

Gaara didn't even say anything. Kankuro was laughing his head off. Temari returned her glare back at the already wrinkled paper and the torn envelope it had been spawned from.

"You guys are fucking INSANE!"

Gaara looked down at his older brother who was looking like he was having a fit he was laughing so hard. "She'll go through with it."

Kankuro's laughter started up again. The envelope fluttered sadly on a stray breeze. Konoha High Boys printed in bold red on it.

Temari grabbed the last box and flung it into the boot. "We're all set right? Cause the hell I'm gonna drag your sorry asses back here just for you to get some stuff."

Gaara was leaning against the wall of the apartment they were moving out of. He didn't seem to care one way or another. Temari didn't mind him. Although he was clinically psychotic, that was only because his family was so bloody fucked up. So as long she didn't get into his personal space and stopped anyone else from doing so, no one got killed.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna go like that?"

A dangerous stare settled on him. "You have a problem with that?"

Happily oblivious Kankuro barged right on, "Hell yeah! There's no way you gonna pass as a boy like that! So you bandaged your boobies, so what? Now you just look like a flat chested girl. Same difference. They're not gonna admit you in! Let me help you. I mean even Gaara can make you look better than that!"

Temari punched Kankuro so hard she nearly broke his nose. "I'm not letting you _or_ Gaara near me with a ten foot pole! Neither of you don't know the first thing about anything! For crying out loud, you-" She pointed at Kankuro who was trying to stem a nosebleed, "still wear face paint, and you!" She swung around to face Gaara who was looking at her with an unreadable expression, "Still play around with sand!"

* * *

Ok. So she had it coming. She didn't know the first thing about being a boy. Granted, she didn't know the first thing about being a girl either. But at least she was used to it.

"There! All done! God Temari, you don't look half bad."

"Shut up."

Gaara nodded to himself. Temari glared at the both of them. After blasting at them for their weird hobbies, Gaara had surprised her by taking it on as a challenge, and joined forces with Kankuro to make her acknowledge the fact that regardless of their quirks, they still knew more about being boys than she did.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been shorn short although it was still long for a guy. The back of her hair had been shaved a bit but was left longer as it came around to the front till the ends of her hair brushed against her jaw line. Her ear piercings really stood out now. She wore Kankuro's old, black, baggy pants that had chains attached to them and because the waist was still too big Gaara threaded a black leather belt of his around her waist. Kankuro and Gaara both agreed their tops would have made her look like a matchstick and have dug up one of their deceased dad's formal tops from the things they were leaving behind. It was a deep navy blue with black strips running vertically. Kankuro's heavy black hoodie jacket didn't quite swamp her and she quite liked the sigil on the back with the silver rose locked in intricate chains, and there were thick chains that hung on the arm.

Gaara frowned. "No."

Kankuro nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she doesn't look quite finished huh? She looks like a mix of our closets."

Laughing, he avoided her punch. "I know! Hold on to her Gaara." He rushed out and soon the sound of cursing, bumping and shuffling came from the direction of the benz.

"I swear if he just messed up all my packing, I'm gonna wring his scrawny little neck!" Temari made for the door but Gaara simply moved in her way. Immediately she backed off instinctively. She stopped and started staring when she spotted a small smile. "Y-you're enjoying this aren't you?"

His smile widened a minuscule. Her jaw dropped, "Why you-"

Kankuro turned up just about then huffily dragging with him her red tie she never wore. She eyed him wearily. "What are you going to do with that? It's so going to clash with this ridiculous outfit."

"C'mon sis. Don't you trust me?"

The look she gave him gave him a very definite answer. But she let him tie the thing around her neck loosely. When she looked back into the mirror she had to admit, it didn't look too bad. Not that she was going to admit it of course. Grimacing she grabbed her dull green cap from the counter and pulled it on. She stalked out of the bathroom without saying anything. This time Gaara let her pass, once she passed them, she looked back. Kankuro was trying to stifle snickers and Gaara looked… Satisfied. She growled, "Da fuck? Are you guys coming or what? And Kankuro you better have packed the boot back."

Immediately he stopped laughing.

How did she end up in this position anyway?

Oh yeah… Gaara's mother had died giving birth to him. And Kankuro and Temari's mother had killed herself 5 years after taking him in. Even though they shared different mothers they had the same father. However their dad somehow took it into his head that his mistress and wife's deaths were all Gaara's fault. So began 7 years of abuse. Temari and Kankuro stayed out of it. Simply because they had also kind of blamed Gaara, and hated him for being the intruder at the time. When he turned twelve, Temari and Kankuro phoned the police. But of course the damage was done. Gaara went to school the day their dad went to trial and skipped school to go to the courthouse. He walked up much to the surprise of everyone and stabbed their dad in the chest. The uproar that followed sent Gaara into Tara, a ward for the mentally disturbed. He was released four years later, seemingly unsurprised to find Kankuro and Temari waiting for him.

That night he broke down and cried. For the first time as far as the siblings could remember. The other two simply joined him, bawling to the patched white ceiling, years of despair. After that they were inseparable. Awkward sure, but family was family and Temari wasn't about to leave the only ones left to her. Fucked up as they were.

And there was the problem. They weren't going to another foster home because they would certainly separate them so the three were going to bail out into another country. The only one that would accept them no questions asked was Konoha. It wasn't like Suna would actually go into another country for three siblings, one psychotic and another coming of age anyways.

Unfortunately, Konoha consisted of only boy and only girl boarding schools. That would break them up again and defeat the whole point of this. So Kankuro came up with the half assed suggestion, Temari be a boy for the coming year. Gaara had nodded as though it was a very reasonable suggestion. And thus she was stuck like this.

The black Benz started up and they started off. It was going to take a week before they reach the other country. Just in time to register for the next year before registration period ends. It took forever to get Dad's money he left them to transfer to a Konoha Bank but it had to be done. Dad was pretty high in the government, so had quite a bit stored. What was surprising was that he divided everything equally. Maybe he just didn't get around to changing his will after he went mad. But the fact that he might have cared once for Gaara, helped the him get a lot better.

Dad… If he had wanted, he could have easily been the president. But then Gaara came along, and well, the rest of the sob story followed on.

Well Konoha had better be better than Suna.

"The fuck, Kankuro! I'm trying to drive here! Can you quit it with the bloody water balloons already?"


	2. Chapter 2

A very dusty week later. Three siblings find themselves in Konoha.

"Kankuro…"

"What?"

"We were supposed to turn down that way off the highway…"

"No we weren't."

Temari resisted the urge to throw her brother out the window. Fortunately for him, he was driving so that wasn't an option. Gaara murmured from the backseat, "We're lost."

Kankuro grinned. "No we aren't lil' bro. We're in Konoha."

Temari almost growled, "Yeah, but thanks to you, we don't know where IN Konoha we are. Right now we might very likely be driving straight back to Suna!"

His brother patted a reassuring hand on Temari's shoulder. "No worries. If that happens, we'll turn straight round and come back."

He grabbed back his hand as though afraid his sister might mince it, with the glare she shot him. "Keep both your bloody hands on the steering wheel Kankuro."

She sighed slumping into her seat brushing irritably at her short hair. "What is it with you guys and asking for directions anyways?"

Kankuro grinned, "Well since you're technically one of us now, I guess I should tell you. It's because we men, must keep up appearances."

Temari blinked. "Huh?"

"C'mon sis, asking for help, does not fit the image. You know…"

"No. Actually I don't know."

Now it was Kankuro's turn to look exasperated. At this point Gaara decided to point out a motel in the distance. Temari checked the time on one of Kankuro's old bulky watches; it still felt huge on her wrist. "It's about time we get to stop for the night huh?"

Kankuro stifled a yawn. "Yeah." Absentmindedly he brushed away the tears his yawn brought. "Let's just get a room sleep and get the hell onto Konoha high."

"We would already be there if I never allowed you to drive."

"Awww, sis. There is no way even robotic little you could drive a whole week straight."

"At least we would have gotten to our destination without back tracking the whole of Konoha twice."

"But what fun would that be?"

_Killing your brother is not right. Killing your brother is not right. Killing your brother is not right. Aw hell! Just kill him and get it over w-_

"Hey sis! We have arrived!" Kankuro happily parked into the space.

Temari just had to point it out, "You parked skew."

Kankuro stepped out to check, "Heck you're right!"

Grumbling under her breath Temari stumbled out of the car. Sitting in one position is a pain in the proverbial ass. "Kankuro go get a room for us. We'll wait for you at the Café next to us."

"Huh? But hey!" But they had already walked away, their forms moving steadily away in the deepening darkness. "That's not fair! I just finished driving for crying out loud! It's child labour, I tell you! Slavery! Oy! I know you can hear me!"

Kankuro watched his sister wave lazily back at him, without bothering to turn around, she yelled back, "If you have the guts ask Gaara to do it."

Gaara turned around to look at Kankuro expectantly. Kankuro blanched. "It's OK Gaara! I'll do it, no worries. Go enjoy your coffee!" Hastily he hurried off. Temari turned round just in time to see Kankuro slipping into the reception. She raised an eyebrow at Gaara, "You're one sick bastard Gaara."

He didn't reply immediately and they continued walking. As they walked into the Café however Gaara murmured, "I learned from the best, Temari."

Temari blinked. Did Gaara just… No, he didn't… He couldn't have… Could he? She looked carefully at his face; he had a small smile again. She snorted a laugh. "You just called me the best sick bastard, ya know that? Sometimes I swear you're normal Gaara."

They slipped into a seat by the window. Playing with the plastic menu's, Temari tried to make that 'whong' sound you get if you flapped it just the right way. Gaara watched her quietly.

"What's your name?"

Temari stared at Gaara, "You forgot already? Dude you're my brother, you could at least remember my name."

Gaara didn't seem offended, "Your male name."

"Oh." She scratched her head, "That." She shrugged, "I dunno. Didn't think about it, I suppose."

"How about Yuki?"

"Yuki Subaku… I suppose, one name works as well as another. I'll tell Kankuro about it when he arrives." Temari was fairly surprised. She studied her youngest brother over the menu. He seemed quiet, but not a I'll-kill-you-if-you-disturb-me-quiet. It was contemplative.

"You liked the name I chose for you?"

"Cause I liked it. I kept it didn't I?"

"Hn."

The waitress arrived, "What can I do for you?"

She was eyeing Temari in a flirtatious way. Temari being Temari didn't notice. "I'll have an ice coffee. Gaara, how about you?"

He hesitated, "The same."

The waitress flung back her blonde hair and smiled at Temari, putting her hands together such that her arms pushed her breasts together. "Would you like anything else?"

Temari blinked at her, "I would like you to stop doing that. It's disconcerting watching your boobs dance around like that."

The girl laughed, face flushed, "You're so naughty you!" Slapping Temari on the shoulder she waltzed away, stopping every now and then to wink back at her.

"I think I might have missed something there."

Kankuro bundled into the café and after locating them he dropped down next to Temari. "What did I miss?"

Temari folded her napkin into a swan, "My male name is now Yuki."

Gaara folded his arms and looked out the window. The light reflecting off it made it look like he was staring at a mirror. "Yuki was being hit on by the blonde waitress."

Temari dropped the swan in astonishment. "I was not!"

Kankuro looked around, "The one in the pink skirt waving at us?" He waved back.

Gaara looked up, "Hn."

"Man, you're lucky Yuki! She's got the biggest boobs ever!"

Temari twitched, "I don't want to know. Really I don't."

On the other side of the café a red faced blonde woman waved a bottle around, "Ino! I'm out of beer!"

Kankuro blinked, "I take that back. I think I found the mother of all boobs."

"Stop talking about boobs." Temari dropped her head into her arms. Her coffee better come quick.

Kankuro watched as their waitress moved towards the table, "Tsunade sensei, you really shouldn't drink too much. Shizune san, can't you do something about her?"

The petite black hair woman smiled apologetically, "You know how she is Ino chan."

Ino dunked the beer in front of Tsunade. "That's the whole dang problem, I know exactly how she is."

Temari lifted her head up suddenly, "Did she just say _Tsunade sensei_?"

"Yes?"

Temari stood up immediately and hopped/pushed herself past Kankuro to walk to the busty blondes table. Kankuro glanced at Gaara, "Maybe Yuki likes mature and big chested women."

Gaara shrugged, much to Kankuro disgruntlement. "You're no fun lil bro."

"I'm sorry, but I believe I heard your name is Tsunade sensei?" Yuki decided to go the polite route.

"Hmmm? Who're you? You're too young to be someone I bedded before."

Temari could feel her ears heat up, and she noticed the black haired woman next to her had turned an amazing beetroot colour.

"No. I'm not someone you bedded before."

"Well what you want me to bed you now?"

"NO!" Does this woman ever go off that topic? Temari drew a deep breath, "Are you by any chance the Tsunade sensei who heads Konoha High Boys?"

Tsunade downed half the new bottle, "Who wants to know?"

"Te- Yuki Subaku."

"Subaku huh…. Oh I remember now. You're the trio of brothers that want to come to my school."

Temari blinked, "Yes, my two brothers are over at that table."

Tsunade followed Temari's finger, "Oh… I see. Well, sit down a bit. Shizune can you go over there and get their details? You know, birthdates… Rubbish like that, things that apparently we need to know."

Shizune nodded respectfully and walked over to Gaara and Kankuro. At a look from Tsunade, Temari sat down quietly. Da fuck? How can she all of a sudden become so sober? It's disconcerting. They sat like that for a while, Temari trying not to look ill at ease and Tsunade studying her as she would study a butterfly she was about to pin down. Pin down with a very sharp needle.

"Yuki, where do you come from?"

"Suna."

Tsunade grinned. "Good old Suna. I can always trust that place to send me some kids every year. Too tough. Not good for kids. But you don't seem like one of the soft ones."

Temari knew what Tsunade was talking about. Although She and Kankuro had attended Private schools, even there the nerds carried knifes. And they weren't for self protection. And Gaara spent all his school years at a public school, where it was ten times worse.

"No we aren't."

"So what's the reason for coming here?" Tsunade's eyes were slitted. Temari's next answer was going to be very important. She thought for a bit, there was only one reason for this whole mess anyways. She shrugged, "We wanted to stay together."

Her answer had obviously startled Tsunade. She leaned back taking her in slowly. "That's a first. OK you're in. There's about a month of school left. You can come to the classes if you want. I won't expect you to write the end year exams but you should come to the lessons. It will help you get ready for next year."

Temari nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem, now get out of my face so I can get drunk properly."


	3. Chapter 3

Kankuro opened the door to a young door sprawled all over his bed. Well half on half off and an arm carelessly flung over his face. The motionless guy had his other arm on top of the heavy black jacket covering his stomach. His shoes sat disconsolately on opposite ends of the room and his dirty blonde hair was a mess. He shook his head, he wasn't ever gonna get used to that sight. "Tem. Tem. Tema? Temari?"

No reaction.

"Yuki Subaku."

With a groan, Temari removed her arm to glare at the figure in the door way. She almost growled, "What?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Gaara's taking a bath in my room. Besides his singing still sucks."

Kankuro blinked, "He still sings in the shower?"

She nodded and flung her arm over her face again, "And twice as bad."

Kankuro winced. He flopped onto the bed next to her. "What you gonna do when we get into the school?"

There was a pause. "Huh?"

"Boarding school… Hello? You're gonna share a room with a guy and god forbid probably sleep in the same room too."

Temari granted and whacked her brother on the arm but it lacked energy. "I'll think of something."

They currently lived at the motel. Their apartment was on the second story of the motel, overlooking the road. Kankuro had snorted when he discovered the name of the place was creatively named "The Inn." Konoha High was only a street away much to Kankuro's smug satisfaction. Tsunade sensei was a regular customer and had taken to barging into their apartment demanding they play cards or get drunk. It's almost become normal to have her slamming into the room yelling, "Come Yuki! I've come to bed you!"

Temari treated her with a polite indifference. Well, as much polite indifference she could summon in the face of a drunken headmistress hanging over her shoulder almost every night. Kankuro counted this as part of Temari's lethargic attitude this week. They haven't been up to Konoha High yet. Besides this however, is the temperature was pretty cold here. The siblings were used to heat, but this chill was getting to them.

Temari blinked, "I'll think of something."

"You'll think of something." Kankuro repeated disbelievingly.

Her eyes narrowed, "I'll think of something."

Suddenly hooting came from outside, startling the two siblings from their little spat. Out of curiosity they came out of their room. A busted up old Chevy waited outside for them. Kankuro leaned on the railing and waved down at it. "Hey, Headmistress! It's too early for you to come bedding Yuki."

The brazen woman just laughed when Temari punched Kankuro on the arm, expression not changing an iota. "Hey boys! Since you three don't seem to know where Konoha High Boys is, I decided to give you a lift."

They knew exactly where the place was, they just didn't want to go. Temari looked at her watch, it was nearly eleven, "Isn't it a bit late for the Headmistress to be driving around?"

Kankuro gave a low whistle, "Shizune san is going to be mad."

She just gave a cheeky grin. "I know. Hey, where's the other one?"

Temari shrugged, "He's taking a shower."

Tsunade laughed up at them, "Should I go fetch him then?"

Gaara came out of the room next to Kankuro's drying his red hair with an off white towel. "No thanks."

She pouted at him teasingly, "I was going to offer to scrub your back."

Kankuro sniggered and Temari could feel her ears heat up. Really, that shameless woman.

"Come on, hop in. I'll take you guys on a tour of my magnificent school."

"I'm having doubts about that," grumbled Temari. She wasn't going near that school if Satan's hellcats tried to hound her there. Turning she grabbed Gaara's towel and stalked into her room. As she thought, Gaara had left a mess in there. Seriously how can taking a shower leave the bathroom in such a state? Bending she picked up a pink toothbrush. Her mother had brought her this one right before she committed suicide. The cap of the toothbrush was found lying abjectly in the bath tub. Temari slipped the teddy bear cap over the head of the toothbrush and dropped it into the cup by the sink. Sighing she turned to the rest of the mess.

Without a warning though. Tsunade and Kankuro stormed into the bathroom grabbing each of Yuki's arms, making her drop the towels she had just picked up.

"The fuck?"

The two people grinned toothily at her wide eyed expression. "C'mon Yuki, we're gonna be late for school."

"It's half way through school anyways!"

"Good thing your headmistress doesn't really mind now does she?"

Temari looked over her shoulder at Gaara. "Gaara, please help me get these hooligans off me."

He just shrugged at her, "I'm curious about the school."

Temari gave out a desperate howl, much to the amusement of her two captors.

* * *

"I hate you. You know that?"

Kankuro placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Oh dear brother, you wound me."

"Spill. What did she offer you?"

Tsunade twitched and looked at Temari who sat in the passenger seat, "'She' is right here you know."

Kankuro shrugged. Gaara turned from the window and said matter-of-factly, "She said that if Kankuro persuaded you to come to Konoha High Boys for the remainder of the year, she'll take us to tour Konoha High Girls."

Kankuro bonked Gaara on the head, "Oy! Don't betray me."

Gaara turned his head ominously towards Kankuro. You just don't touch Gaara without immediate retribution. Kankuro visibly shivered under Gaara's intense stare. A moment later, dismissing Kankuro as meaningless, he turned to stare out the window again. Temari having missed the moment threw her shoe at Kankuro, "The fuck! That's my dang line!"

Tsunade sighed, "Boys."

They fell silent. It was times when she took that commanding air like that, that they remembered she was their Headmistress.

"Who wants to bet with me that the girls won't know we're coming?"

Temari snorted, and it was times like these that they wondered how the hell she became headmistress. Gaara didn't move, "I hear Konoha High Boys and Girls is the best in the area."

Both Temari and Kankuro turned to Gaara, "How'd you know about that?"

He returned the gazes blankly. "The internet."

Tsunade laughed, "Yeah. I head both schools so I know. It's rated one of the best schools around, and the hardest to get into. Best grades, best working conditions, lowest teacher to student ratio, best athletics, all the teachers are of the highest caliber… I'd have made my Grandfather proud."

Temari glanced at her questioningly, "Grandfather?"

"Yeah. My Grandfather founded the two schools."

"One question. How did we get into your school so easily?"

Tsunade grinned at Temari, "Well Yuki kun. I approved of you. All three of you."

"As easy as that?"

"I wish. The council gave me hell about it. But it's done. Ah here we are." Tsunade parked worse than Kankuro and looked up. "Oh shit."

Kankuro laughed outright. Temari grinned foolishly and even Gaara had a small smile. Standing at the steps of the huge school was an irate vice principle. Shizune san didn't seem too happy. "Tsunade sama!"

"Ah he he…" Cautiously Tsunade came out of the car.

"Don't 'Ah he he' me! The council have been waiting for HOURS!"

Tsunade grimaced, she raised a placating hand. "Better late than never right?"

"Where have you been? Gambling? Drinking?"

"Bedding." Tsunade answered without hesitation. Kankuro burst out laughing and Temari couldn't tell if it was from Tsunade's answer or the look of absolute horror on Shizune's face. Temari got out of the car with the rest of her siblings. Gaara was busy looking up. Following his gaze she noted a row of interested faces peering at them from the second floor. Tsunade noticing their audience growled at them. "Year Eight! Get your asses back inside. This isn't a show! Kakashi sensei, stop reading pornography and get back to teaching those midgets!"

The masked man sketched a bow and close an ostentatiously orange book. He said something and the boys disappeared. Kankuro shot a look at Temari, "Year eight, that's Gaara's grade."

"Hn."

"Alright Shizune, if you're finished your little tantrum, can we get along to where those old biddies are busy decaying?"

Shizune blushed bright red. "What about those three?"

Tsunade frowned in concentration, "Just throw them in the appropriate classes. It would do them good to know the people they will be joining next year."

"Hai, Tsunade sensei."

Temari shook her head, sometimes she could swear that Tsunade was bipolar.


	4. Chapter 4

Temari was outside. The fuck if she was going to stay in that class a minute longer. Ibiki sensei should teach psychology not English. That man will have her mentally scarred for the rest of her life. He should keep that hat on at all times!

She loitered around outside the school gates kicking an empty tin can. Her black hoodie pulled up over her face. She really needed to go shopping sometime. She pulled at her red tie in frustration. Being kidnapped to school wasn't a great way to start a day. She lifted her head up to the sound of barking and howling. There were raised voices too, male and female. Oh great a couple fight. Exactly what she needed to brighten her day.

She vaguely contemplated moving away, but then snorted. Why the fuck should SHE be the one to move? Those quarreling busy bodies can find somewhere else to scream and shout at each other. That was about the worst decision she had made so far. Excluding actually waking up.

The owners of the voice rounded the corner, with three huge dogs in tow.

"No way Izumo! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'll marry you! You should have realized that ages ago!" The woman sure had one helluva set of lungs.

The man in the crumpled button up shirt looked desperate, "But-"

"First off you're having an affair with Genma and second we broke up ages ago!" She fumed placing her fists on her hips. Very soon she was going to let fly at her ex-boyfriend. Temari winced, Genma was definitely a guy's name. To be cheated on by your boyfriend _with_ another guy. That must have been harsh, no wonder she didn't want to get married to him, even with a baby on the way.

"But that was before I knew you were pregnant!" Temari smirked, not feeling guilty in the least that she was listening in. It was better than any soapie she'd seen, and if they were willing to broadcast it, why not watch? What kind of a guy brings up that kind of a lame excuse?

"It doesn't change a bloody thing! I already got married alright? So it's all taken care of! Look I'm even going to meet him right now!"

This was the time where Temari felt a slight sense of danger.

The man glanced around angrily, spotting Temari he almost growled, "You married THAT whelp? In a month you found this guy and _married_ him?"

The three dogs snarled around them. Absently, she noted they weren't leashed. Grinning, Temari couldn't resist it, she waved at the guy. Well he was being a major prick. Now that they were so close though, she got a chance to look at her carefully. The woman had two red triangles painted under her eyes, but she looked gorgeous, curved in all the right places, with a fiery attitude to match, small wonder that Izumo guy can't let her go.

Looking at the face paint though, she grimaced. Oh great, another face painter, maybe she should introduce her to Kankuro. Temari herself never quite got it. Face paint was a mission. You had to apply it and it would keep being messed. The scowling woman wore practical clothes all shades of brown. Practical but sophisticated, her hair in a loose bun flew about her face when she furiously yelled at Izumo. Her eyes narrowed on Temari, "Yeah, there's my man, so can you quit hassling me? Go home back to Genma, and leave us alone!"

Startled she resisted the urge to look around. Temari had just realized two very important things.

One; that woman wasn't married, because she said Temari was her husband which was not possible even if they hadn't only seen each other today.

And two; Yuki is in shit. Deep shit.

Izumo had already launched himself at Temari yelling bloody blue murder before three dogs instantly jumped him midair at the woman's quick signal. "Hana! Call your freaking Hell hounds off of me. That bloody bastard stole you and my child from me!"

_Guess this is where I come in. _Temari sighed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my wife?"

She couldn't summon up the energy to act pissed off, such as a husband would usually due to the languor that had settled in her bones from the cool weather. So she settled for the move-and-you-shall-die-a-slow-and-painful-death attitude that Gaara had when faced with something annoying. Temari couldn't decide who was more shocked, Hana or Izumo. That was a nice effect. Temari shifted and fixed Izumo with another of Gaara's glares, the I-couldn't-even-bother-enjoying-your-death one.

This look really deflated Izumo. The man actually collapsed, "So you're really married?" Temari didn't know how to take the utter defeat in his quiet whisper. Should she be happy about it? Somehow it didn't seem quite right to do that, even if he was a prick.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Izumo." Hana seemed to feel the same way Temari did, her face showing a sad tenderness from where she stood behind Izumo. But there was a set determination as well.

"B-but, the rings! Where are the wedding rings?" He seemed like a drowning man clinging onto anything.

If Izumo hadn't been on the floor under three huge dogs, Hana's 'Oh shit' face would have given it dead away. Temari just shrugged, "Hana chan wanted tailor made rings. They aren't ready yet. Who are you anyways? You weren't at the wedding were you?"

Temari really hoped she didn't overplay her bit. Hana smiled at her in relief and gratitude. "Don't worry Izumo. You can always come see the kid."

Temari found her eyes traveling to Hana's stomach. Was she really pregnant? She's not showing much. Perhaps it was early on in the pregnancy. Izumo clearly crushed lay there on the floor even if the dogs had let go of him at flick of the wrist by Hana. He made a pitiful figure.

Then suddenly with a deep growl he leapt up to face Temari, making the dogs tense up, "You had better be good to Hana and the child! If not I'll personally come back and take them back. I swear it! I'll be keeping an eye on you!"

Temari just nodded, too startled to do otherwise. They watched the man stalk off in silence. The dogs had quit barking once they bit the poor guy.

"So…"

Hana turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Can we have a divorce?"

Hana laughed out loud. "Hell no, I'm looking forward to my tailored rings."

Temari snorted. The school bell rang and she turned to go in, prepared to forget everything that happened so far. She has got to avoid that creepy Ibiki sensei. But she really didn't have a choice in this matter.

"What's your name?"

Temari looked back at Hana weirdly, "Huh? Me?"

"No the oozing alien behind you. Yeah you. What's your name?"

"Yuki Subaku."

"Yuki huh?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm Hana Inuzuka."

"Hn." Without a word she walked through the school gates… Well that was what she wanted to do. A hand on the collar stopped her though. It even dragged her back through the school gates.

"The fuck?"

"Where are you going? You look a bit young to be a teacher."

Temari snorted, turning around to pull her hand off her collar. "I'm a student."

She looked surprised. "You don't look that young. Are you in Year 12?"

"Year 10" She said this a bit smugly, she had to admit. But for crying out loud, she didn't look THAT old did she?

Hana looked properly taken aback now. "Oh."

"How about you? You don't look old enough to be getting a shotgun wedding."

Hana laughed. "I'm 20. It's not a shotgun wedding exactly… Unless I get my mother involved."

"Your mother doesn't know you're pregnant?"

"Oh she does. She just doesn't know who's the father." Hana then looked at Temari speculatively.

"Oh fuck no. Tell her it's Izumo." Temari began backing away followed by a suddenly very determined Hana. "Look Hana it's not gonna work out. Seriously. I mean there's a KID in this. Just give it up alright? Say it was a stork or something. Wait! Hold on! The fuck woman! Stop that, you're _way_ too close… Stop wierding me out!"

Hana didn't say anything, too busy stalking Temari. The three dogs and their far too attentive stance weren't helping. She bumped into the pole of one of the gates and involuntarily turned around. Which wasn't too great an idea because when she turned around Hana was standing toe to toe with her with a smile evil enough to rival Tsunade's. She stood as close as she could without actually touching Temari. "Personal bubble. In the personal bubble now…"

Temari didn't like the glint in Hana's eye. "When are you going to meet my mother?"

"Hana? Will you listen to reason? I'm not going to marry you. Not ever."

"Hana! What are you doing here?" The new voice cut through the air.

They turned around in unison to see a guy in a parka with a dog on his head looking at them with the oddest expression. And two ominously familiar red markings on his face. _Oh god__…__Family.__So not good.__Definitely__ not good, get the hell out of this position._

"Oh hey Kiba. This is the guy who knocked me up. We're not sure what to do now, but tell ma we plan to get married to get her off our backs, will ya?"

Temari stared at her in horror. How can she use words like _we_ and _our_ and holy mother of fucks _married_, so bloody easily? Kiba frowned, "He looks a bit young."

"Well what can one do? When you're in love, you're in love."

Temari felt like fainting. This can't be happening. It can't! She dropped her head in defeat. "Oh fuck."

She looked desperately at the boy, "This isn't what it looks like, I swear."

Kiba shot a knowing look at his sister, who just shrugged and smirked. Still way too close Temari for comfort.

_Kankuro was going to laugh his ass off._

* * *

She was right. They sat in a loose circle in her room, Kankuro on the floor, laughing his ass off. Gaara sat opposite her on the bed, wearing a vaguely incredulous look. This was the most emotion she'd seen from him barring that one time the three of them had bawled their eyes out together. "The fuck, Kankuro."

"Oh Yuki, you playboy! A pregnant woman huh?" At this point he choked as another laugh fought to escape. Temari threw a pillow at him, hard, without any qualms. Gaara frowned. "There is a Kiba in my grade. He doesn't have a roommate so next year, I'll probably be in his room."

Temari looked at him in horror. Just then someone burst in quite happily yelling, "Yuki! I have come to bed you!"

"Tsunade sensei please." Temari looked a bit pained. She had had enough of Tsunade for a day. She had enough of _women_ for the day.

Kankuro smirked from the floor, "Yuki isn't in the mood to play Teacher-Teacher, Tsunade sensei"

Tsunade pouted, "Aww, C'mon Yuki, onwards to the Café! You are to tell me how you thought of my school! Everything ok?"

Gaara looked up at her and stated matter-of-factly, "The teachers are odd, the students are all too rich but the school was surprisingly organized, with you as the Head."

Tsunade didn't look the least offended. "Oh, that's because Shizune takes care of the organizing bit. I pick the students and I pick the teachers from the group she has selected. We all work well together."

Kankuro stood up slowly, "Well that explains a lot."

"No it doesn't. I am still distressingly sober. Come on you two. Grab your brother; we're going to go get some drinks!"

Temari frowned, "It's a school night."

Tsunade grinned at her. But before she could say anything, Gaara butted in, "so?"

Kankuro was already half way out the door, "Never stopped her before."

Temari growled in irritation. "True."

"You brats! I believe you're finally getting to know me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Six O'clock in the morning isn't a nice time to wake up on a Saturday morning. Especially if the day before had been a day out of hell. What with finding oneself married to an older pregnant woman. Unfortunately the sand siblings didn't have a choice in it. Temari pushed her head through the window to stare down groggily at the beaten up old Chevy, the source of the insistent honking and as far as Temari was concerned; the root of all evil. She almost whined, "The fuck?"

Gaara looked over at her from where he stood on the balcony, wide awake, confirming Temari's suspicions that he never slept. "Tsunade sensei wants us to go to school."

The door next to her clattered open as a disheveled Kankuro leaned out. "It's a Saturday! Go away Tsunade sensei!"

Temari stared at the frowning woman in the car. "How can you even be awake? You were with us till two this morning. And you drank more than the three of us combined."

Tsunade shrugged and pointed at a fuming Shizune next to her. "Her idea. Look boys, I have a hell of a hangover. I didn't sleep a wink and the council is on my ass again. So do me a favor and get in here, before I drag your sorry excuses in."

Temari and Kankuro answered with a chorus of groans while Gaara just started going down the stairs. Nothing seemed to faze him. That lucky bum.

Sluggishly, Temari stumbled into the baggy pants, pulled on the crinkled formal button up shirt without tucking it in, draped the red tie around her neck and grabbed her heavy jacket and dull green cap at the door. She made a mental note to go shopping sometime soon. A variety of clothes to choose from might improve her mood. Opening the door she blinked owlishly at the morning light.

Suddenly a wolf whistle pierced the air. Squinting she made out two figures on a black motorcycle with red flames running down the side. They were parked right behind the Chevy. When the helmets were pulled off, Temari took note with a certain abstract terror that they were faces she had seen before. Faces marked with red triangles.

"Oh shit…"

"That's my man! You look like sex on legs!"

Kankuro growled in appreciation, "Well fuck me sideways Yuki. But that might not be such a bad marriage after all. Does she have a sister?"

Without a word a word, she landed a solid punch on his solar plexus, knocking out his breath. Grumbling about _women_ and _walking hormones_ Temari shrugged into the jacket and pulled the cap on. She didn't bothering looking back to see if Kankuro was following while she tucked in her shirt and tightened her tie, all the while ignoring the two Inuzuka's who thought the whole thing very amusing. Having stomped all the way to the car, she slipped in not too gracefully next to Gaara. Without hesitation she rounded on her Headmistress. "Tsunade. You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Tsunade had a sadistic little smile on her face. "Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Temari frowned at her. She knew exactly what she was talking about. After all Temari had all but confessed her soul last night about the demon dog woman who had roped her into being a 'husband'. Excluding the fact that she herself was female. Tsunade threw in her own two cents, advising Temari to just get married, have kids and get over with it. How bad could it be? Now Hana even knew where she lived! Slouching in her seat, she seriously contemplated moving off to another country as Kankuro slipped in.

Her purple streaked brother wasted no time grumbling at Shizune, "I heard this was your idea to wake as up at this indecent hour to go to school. It's a Saturday you know. What would be the point of us going to school right now?"

"Well. Since you asked. Saturdays are very important to the students-"

Kankuro growled, "I _know_"

Continuing as though she didn't hear him, "And you should know how to interact with them. So starting now, you three are to report to school regularly even on Saturdays. But of course like other boarders you have Sunday off."

"How very generous of you." Gaara's voice didn't change but there was subtle ominous air about it. He might have been commenting on an insignificant ant or deciding where to commit murder. It's hard to tell, after all it _is _Gaara.

"So this is all set in stone? No negotiations?" Kankuro looked exceedingly gloomy. Tsunade looked over with far too smug smile. "It's been decreed by our dear council of drooling biddies that you shall attend school, as you're not going to be boarding yet. If you don't… We drop you all a grade."

The pure horror in the backseat was tangible. Tsunade turned the corner calmly, "Even if there is only a month left. It has been decreed and no amount of… _Persuading__…_ Is going to do one ounce of good. I tried."

Shizune snorted, "Persuading? You call that _persuading? _You were throwing a full out tantrum."

Tsunade shot her a murderous glance. When she didn't get a response she just turned on Temari again. "Say, Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"How long is your girlfriend going to tail us?"

Startled Temari choked and quickly checked behind her. Sure enough the two figures on the motorcycle were right behind them. The larger, curvier figure even had the audacity to give her a saucy wave. Groaning, Temari sunk into her seat in mute agony. It didn't help to see a small smile on Gaara's face when she looked up. _That __sadistic little brat!_

"Well. You aren't getting rid of her all that easily." Kankuro seemed way too delighted with that prospect. Temari didn't hesitate. When Shizune and Tsunade looked around at Kankuro's howl, they saw the poor boy clutching his privates mumbling unintelligible moans of agony and a very smug Yuki cracking his knuckles. Gaara blinked a bit and looked at Temari with a bit of respect.

Temari shrugged at the two women in the front. "So we have to go to school huh?"

Tsunade nodded, snorting a bit and continued driving. Shizune wisely decided not to say anything. Gaara glanced back, "Kiba goes to the same school as us, so it's to be expected that he tails us. On Saturdays do all students have to remain on school premises?"

Tsunade hummed to herself, "For the most part. Saturdays are usually when students go for extra help. Sundays they have off though. But it's not uncommon to have visitors over on the weekends. Such as friends, girlfriends and… Wives."

The last bit had Temari almost growling. Shizune looked vaguely surprised at Temari's reaction. Somehow she kept thinking that she was missing half of the conversation. Everyone had their breath knocked out of their lungs when Tsunade suddenly accelerated and swerved into a parking lot. Absurdly she actually parked straight. Shizune slapped Tsunade's arm. "How many times must I tell you not to do that?"

"Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about" But Tsunade looked way too pleased for that to be believable.

Temari and Kankuro had the wisdom to scramble out of the car before Shizune let rip. Gaara stepped out, seemingly unaffected. However he did pause to wiggle a finger in his ear as though to clear it.

"Yuki!"

That was about the warning she got before an armful of overzealous Hana barreled into her. "The fuck?!"

Hana had more hands than an octopus. "Damn it Hana! Get off me!"

Kankuro, although still slightly bent over, had recovered enough to be mightily amused by his sister's predicament. Gaara seemed strangely curious about what was happening.

"Hell no!" Hana gave her a huge grin. Then Temari had more to worry about than groping hands. She reacted instinctively and pushed Hana away. The woman seemed to fly a good ten feet. Temari wiped her mouth in disgust staring at Hana in a wide eyed shock. She just… _Kissed_ her. That Demon Dog woman actually…

Hana didn't get up. "The fuck? Hana? Hey Hana you Ok?" Temari rushed to the pregnant woman's side in concern, beating even Kiba to it. However her worry turned to exasperation when she realized Hana was laughing her head off. "Oh fuck it Hana! Go screw yourself!"

Temari turned straight round and stormed off. Unfortunately she missed the calculating look Kiba sent her direction when he helped his sister up. If she saw it, she would have hopped on the first plane possible, brothers in baggage and all.

* * *

"Hana?"

His sister looked up from where she was sipping her bubblegum milkshake at the school canteen. "Hmm?"

"I wasn't sure about your choice. But I can tell Yuki was worried about you. Over reactive and all but… I'm not against it."

Hana stirred her milkshake before asking, "You think it'll work out?"

Kiba shrugged starting on his chips. "Well… You guys started a baby between you two… Plus he seems the considerate type. He's a good catch."

Although he saw the odd look in Hana's eyes when he mentioned the baby, now her eyes were speculative. "He's a good catch isn't he?"

"When are you going to tell ma?"

Hana smirked. "Soon."

* * *

Temari sat stabbing at her steak pie with a vengeance. The slightly steaming pastry was being steadily reduced to mush. The object of her irritation sat not too far away in the canteen. _That woman should die. __How could she? In front of so many people? That was my first__…__ Yes, that woman will die._

The canteen wasn't all too bad as a canteen goes. At the marble counter you ordered your food and after getting it sit down at the tables for four strewn all over the place. The ones outside even had umbrella's. They currently sat in a fairly isolated plastic table double shaded by a huge maple, outside, but still able to see into the canteen. This way Temari can make her escape if Hana decided to come outside and hunt for her… Again. Kankuro sipped steadily at his blue slush puppy while Gaara just studied his sister the Greek Salad in front of him, largely untouched.

"Hey Te- I mean Yuki. See that guy over there?"

Temari turned noting the boy Kankuro pointed at with his straw. He was fairly tall, pale with ridiculously long hair. He looked like a girl. But somehow his bearing was a bit regal. An innate sense of danger such as Gaara usually excluded. But compared to Gaara, his aura seemed dimmed. When he turned around as though sensing Temari studying him, she mentally reeled back in shock. He had no pupils. His eyes were milky white. She waved at him when he nodded at her, turning back to Kankuro.

"What about him. You weren't going to point out his eyes right?"

Kankuro snorted, "Hardly. He's the genius in my year. Neji Hyuuga, he's the best in Athletics, Academic and cultural. Crème a la crème."

Temari looked at him in mock surprise, "You speak? And French no less."

Laughing at the snipe, Kankuro just took away Temari's fork. "You can eat that mess with a spoon."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Gaara looked at Temari, "The genius in my year is sitting next to the loud mouthed blonde."

Temari looked over her shoulder. The pale boy with the onyx eyes. He looked like he was in slight pain with the blonde boy jabbering into his ear energetically. Poor guy. Most of the boys looked pretty mature for the age. It was disconcerting. "Really?"

Gaara nodded at the rhetorical question. "Sasuke Uchiha. His brother is Itachi Uchiha. He skipped a couple of grades before graduating and then murdered his whole family except his brother before joining the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is the notorious gang around here. That's why the estates around here are so low, because of the danger of having the Akatsuki in this area. Also the estates have been dropping due to-"

At this point Kankuro and Temari's hands slipped over Gaara's mouth effectively shutting him up. It might have been a dangerous idea to do that, but somehow the both of them agreed that bodily harm was better than the sudden influx of information from their usually taciturn brother.

When they removed their hands, Gaara had the gall to have a small smile floating about his lips. Temari shook her head as though trying to clear it, "Internet again?"

Gaara nodded once.

A busty blonde suddenly plopped into the vacant seat. "Hello boys. You really shouldn't be all by yourselves like this. It defeats the purpose of you guys coming here. The only socializing I've seen so far is the two love birds this morning."

Temari blanched and Kankuro choked on his slush puppy.

She grabbed her fork from Kankuro, furiously eating her pie/mush. "It's not like we had a choice, Tsunade _sama.__"_

"Oh Yuki. You don't have to be so cold about it. I find it delightful!"

Gaara slipped a piece of tomato into his mouth, he decided to point it out, "It's not very comforting when it comes from a woman who delights in other people misfortune."

Tsunade tapped a finger against her chin, "True."

"You know. You boys really should go out and meet the others. They aren't a bad lot, some are slightly odd sure, but on the whole, they're not too bad. If you keep to yourselves like this. People will think you guys sleep with each other or some such."

Kankuro and Temari both turned and interesting shade of purple, while Gaara just looked at Tsunade as though she was a slug he wanted to try drown in salt. Temari retorted, "Shouldn't you get back to your precious council and away from us before people think you're a pedophile?"

Tsunade smirked, "Don't worry about me Yuki. At least I'm a pedophile with taste."

Temari didn't know quite how to take that. Just then Shizune's shrill cry reached them. "Tsunade!"

"Ah shit. Well I've got to go boys, banshee on my heels and all that. We really got to do this more often!" With that said Tsunade pushed off, disappearing with a remarkable speed.

Looking up, Temari tensed. Noticing her brothers looked up too. Approaching them with a swagger and a dog on his head was a Kiba Inuzuka _sans_ a certain Hana, which explained why Temari wasn't running away. Undaunted by their combined stares, Kiba dropped into the seat Tsunade had just vacated. Turning his attention to Temari he grinned, "I guess I've got to introduce you to the guys. Since you're going to be in our family soon Yuki. Or should I call you big bro?"

Temari looked like she really regretted her decision to not run away screaming like the little girl she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Temari had a blank stare of a humanoid doll. She had forgotten most of the names of the boys surrounding her, and to be truthful is in a state of mind where it all doesn't matter anyways. She is after all currently debating on different ways to kill her self.

Feeling strangely detached from her situation she sat there quietly. It was this incomprehensible behavior that was freaking Kankuro out more than anything out. Which explained why he, himself was as unconventionally quiet as his sister. The usually spirited Yuki that swore with every second breath was replaced with a Yuki that seemed to be cast out of granite stone. It was the first time he had ever seen her like this.

Temari and quiet simply don't go together. Unless it's her making someone speechless at her completely unladylike ways. It has happened before.

It seemed that most of Year 8 had settled themselves around the trio. Like a swarm of annoying insects really. And they did look like insects dragging their chairs over ominously and settling down all around them. The siblings all reacted differently in this situation, Temari seemed to be in shock, Kankuro was ill at ease and kept fidgeting, unconsciously shifting away from Temari as though she was a ticking time bomb while Gaara sat there just as emotionless as Temari, although for Gaara, this wasn't much difference.

"So where do you guys come from?" Kiba sprawled across his chair gazing lazily at the people sitting around him.

Kankuro answered, "Suna."

The guy with the real high collar looked at Gaara. Well actually his head turned in Gaara's direction but who can really tell who he was looking at with those dang sunglasses on? "Suna. I hear that it's a very militaristic country."

"It delivers good meat." This was from the boy with twirly red circles on his cheeks… Seriously, what's with all the face paint? Temari vaguely remembered the chubby boy's name. Chouji or Chibiji or something weird like that, ever since she met him he had been shoving into his potato chips. That one sure knew how to eat. A real pro.

"It delivers the best weaponry." Kankuro resisted the urge to punch that emo snotty kid. He didn't care if Sasuke was top in his grade. He had no right to speak about his country like it was a weapon producing brutal machine!

The fact that it was true had nothing to do with it.

However he held back because snotty or not he was a potential friend for Gaara. And God and the Devil only knows how much he needs some.

"Yuki Subaku."

Temari raised her head to meet the bored gaze of a boy lazing on a backwards chair. He hadn't spoken for a while but now that he did she realized he had a very smooth voice. It sent shivers down her spine. In fact all of them are attractive in their own way… It's actually almost scary how good looking most of Kiba kuns friends are.

"Huh?"

"Nah just thinking about your strange name: 'Yuki Subaku.' 'Snow Sand'. Two nearly opposite objects. Why were you named that I wonder?"

Temari felt Gaara tense up. He did give her that name after all. That by itself was enough to snap her out of it. Gaara showing any emotion at all usually led to very unpleasant things. "I don't know. Hoped I was as resilient as Snow and as adaptable as Sand I suppose. Perhaps there was no reason at all. But really, it doesn't matter, someone precious chose it for me and I wouldn't change it for anything."

Perhaps because it was the most she had said today, or maybe it was her intense tone, whatever the reason was suddenly she realized everyone was staring at her. Feeling exceedingly embarrassed under the combined stares she started blushing.

Now, Temari doesn't blush. Ever. Not under any circumstances. But then again, since coming to Konoha she had been knocked off balance more times she can count. Things here are just WAY too strange for her. Not looking at Gaara she stood up. "Gotta go. See you later."

Kiba frowned, "What? What now? Did I do something wrong again?"

Sunglasses Boy snorted at him. The loudmouth guy called Naruto grinned toothily, "You're always doing something wrong Kiba, but I don't think it's you this time."

Emo Kid rolled his eyes, "Since when do YOU think, Bibi kun?"

"Oy Sasuke teme! That was a long time ago! Quit calling me that! Besides I wasn't scared! I just hesitated. How was I to know the tiger wasn't real?"

Seemingly indifferent Sasuke looked away, "Hesitated. What a big word to use for such a simple mind."

Kankuro laughed at the two of them. He couldn't help himself, they were like a comedy act on their own.

However Kiba seemed really down so Chouji comforted him by offering him, his chips. Shikamaru's eyes followed Yuki though. Until he was out of sight his eyes didn't leave Yuki's body. And Gaara watched this all.

Temari avoided the front gate. That place was just bad luck in her opinion. Last time she hung out there, she got married to a pregnant woman from hell. So she now skulked around the back gate. It was quieter at any rate. A guard who she learned was named Kotsetsu, waved at her happily as she moved to walk off further from the school. Just as she was about to however a black Limo cruised sedately down the quiet street. She raised an eyebrow at the odd sight. "What? Is there some kind of President around here?"

Kotsetsu looked up to see what she was talking about and blanched. Immediately he grabbed his walkie talkie, "Izumo! Izumo! C'mon dammit respond!"

Temari frowned. Izumo sounded really familiar. But the bigger question is why Kotsetsu was so freaked out.

The static crackled before an annoyed voice answered, "I would if you quit keeping your finger on the darn button. How'd you expect me to respond like that?"

Ignoring the droll voice Kotsetsu yelled into the speaker in panic, "Izumo! This isn't a joke dammit! The Akatsuki are here!"

Akatsuki… Now that sounded really familiar too. Where did she hear it from?

The voice that cackled out next was all business, "Got it. I'll inform the higher ups, you deal with the students."

Relieved that he was finally being taken seriously Kotsetsu muttered back into the receiver, "Roger." He slapped a switch that began swinging the heavy gates back into place. "Come! Get inside, if you find any of the students get them into the hall. If they won't listen to you, just say Akatsuki and they will listen to you."

Temari blinked, things were moving too quickly for her currently befuddled brain to comprehend. But this was without a doubt an emergency considering Kotsetsu's attitude, so without a word she raced off. Her brothers were exactly where she had left them chatting amiably. "Kankuro. Gaara. Get the students into the hall. It's an emergency, the Akatsuki are here."

Kankuro looked up, baffled. But one look kicked him into action. His sister wore the same look as when she walked into his room when he hadn't cleaned it. It meant what she wants done must be done and done soon or someone was going to get an ass whopping.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and straightened up. His voice was still exceedingly bored but now it had an undertone of command. It was plain creepy how much he could transform without showing any outward change. "Sasuke. You and Naruto take the west wing, it's large but Naruto's voice will carry and the students don't like messing with you." Temari was surprised that the emo child and the cheerful loudmouth didn't offer up any complaints and stood up immediately to go off.

"Shino you take the canteen. After you rid them of the bug infestation last year they all respect you." The boy nodded and shifted off. Dark eyes flashed towards Kiba, "You and Akamaru can go sniff out any of the kids and couples on the grounds."

The boy saluted cheekily before dashing off and yelling, "C'mon Akamaru!"

"Chouji take the East wing and make sure the students in the sound proof music section hear you." Chouji grunted before opening another packet of chips and shuffling off. "Gaara kun, Kankuro kun, please go to the Hall first."

"Huh?" Kankuro blinked, "What about Yuki?"

Temari had to add, "What about the North and South wing?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "I need Yuki kun with me. You two cannot help."

Kankuro fumed, fists clenched in anger. "Why you cheeky little bastard! I oughta-"

Gaara's hand on Kankuro's arm however effectively shut him up. The older brother deflated when Gaara didn't say anything looked at him with a blank gaze and turned towards the direction of the Hall. With a last baleful growl at Shikamaru he ambled after Gaara.

Sighing again he muttered, "Troublesome…"

Temari blinked how did she land up alone with the bi polar guy again? Things just happened so fast. But she did feel slightly irked that this permanently bored guy just stepped in and told her siblings what to do. Especially as it directly countered what she had asked them to do.

When Shikamaru turned to scrutinize her, Temari looked away. What the hell was his problem? Something about that calculating look really unnerved her.


	7. Chapter 7

Izumo muttered dangerously to himself, "The hell, I'm going to continue working for that Monster Woman."

He rubbed his neck; being thrown out of the meeting room by his ear was not a nice feeling. Unfortunately, working for Monster Woman, it's become a rather familiar feeling. It was something he regrets, but not something he can do anything about. It's like picking a scab and then having to suffer an open sore again.

It was about the time he was walking to the hall when he spotted two figures in the courtyard from the window on the third floor where he was currently bemoaning about Tsunade sama. This fact by itself wasn't exceeding interesting. What captured his attention was something else...

As he rushed full throttle toward the courtyard, one thought ran fervent circles in his head. What the hell is Hana's husband doing in school being dragged away by Shikamaru?

"The Fuck?"

Shikamaru ignored Temari's furious muttering and continued striding onwards. Temari scrabbled up the stairs at Shikamaru's surprisingly fast pace. "You going to tell me what the hell's up? Or do I have to kick your ass to get you to do that?"

Shikamaru sighed and without slowing down or showing any strain explained in his usual slow, lackadaisical manner, "If you can be patient, I'll tell you when we get there."

"Huh? The fuck? There? Where is 'there'?"

He didn't even bother turning around to look at her when he went up yet ANOTHER flight of stairs. He did murmur "bothersome" under his breath. Or maybe it was an echo of all his responses to her outbursts. He seemed to say that word ALL the time. It was driving her up the wall.

They came to a stop at last. The damn guy must have run out of stairs to climb. Without ceremony he opened the only door on the landing and pushed her through it. With an angry squawk she landed on her face in a small room. Pushing herself up, she realized she was in a sound room. This was probably where they broadcasted everything in school.

For a moment she actually forgot to yell at Shikamaru for shoving her and stared at all the equipment in the small room. The boy in question slipped over to the microphone, pressed a small blue button and muttered into it. "Attention guys. The Akatsuki are here. Everyone to the hall please." Releasing the button he turned to stare at Temari.

"So if that was all you needed to do, what the fuck did you drag me all the way here for?"

He looked at her a long moment longer, then he stepped towards her. "Yuki..."

There was something odd about the way he looked at her. Almost as though he was about to eat her. It wasn't a look she was used to. "Who?"

He's too close. Temari backtracked. But each step she backed up he matched. "Yuki. That's your name."

"Ah ha ha... Right... My name. Look I'll just be going to the hall then..."

She turned quickly and reached for the doorknob as quick as she can. However a hand slamming the door shut right next to her face prevented her from escaping. She tried to speak in voice that didn't quiver. "Say Shikamaru... Remove your hand... Please?"

He was silent. It was long enough for her to realize that he was standing REAL close to her. Close enough for her to feel his body heat with her back. Guys don't get into these situations do they? Unless they're...

Too scared to look at him, she swallowed, "Erm... Don't take this the wrong way but... What's your sexuality Shikamaru kun?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice, "I'm bisexual, Yuki kun."

Oh Fuck...

"You know... I think I really should go now..."

Large warm hand slipped around her waist. Slowly Shikamaru turned her around until she was facing him. It was like a road to death. Automatically her hand came up to his shoulders to keep him from coming any closer. An ominous click from behind her informed her with sadistic glee that, he had just locked them in. She glanced down to see the glint of a key before it disappeared into his pocket. She looked up just to have his lips slip possessively over hers. Damn brat planned all that!

She turned her head sharply to the right. "What the fuck! I'm older than you by two years!"

He nibbled on her earlobe. "Normally the response will be 'I'm straight.' or 'I like girls.'"

A warm tongue trailed the shell of her ear. "What's you're sexuality Yuki?"

"I... I'm... That's none of your damn business!"

His hands were around her now, moving up at their own pace. They felt her back leisurely pushing her into him as well. "Dammit Shikamaru!"

And then he kissed her again. It wasn't soft. It was hard and demanding. It was difficult to associate the lazy dude with this kiss. But then again she had always guessed he was bipolar. Somehow she couldn't breathe and when he thrust his tongue in, she almost forgot to think. What was it about some warm and wiggling thing in your mouth that kind of wipes out your thought processes? If it wasn't so gross, it would have been an effective attack/defense against any enemy...

She really didn't want to do this. She knocked him off her with a right hook. He barely dodged it. But he did let her go. "Are you going to give me the key or should I pummel you till you give it to me? I did swear off violence after leaving Suna. I hate going back on my word."

"So you do like guys."

She blinked. "All that just to figure out if I like guys? Why couldn't you just ASK me?"

"Because you didn't know yourself."

That silenced her. It was true. She didn't know her sexuality. She wasn't interested in that sort of thing... She wasn't. It was all about family and then... There just wasn't any time to think about herself.

"Just give me the keys. We got to go to the hall."

Shikamaru took out the key and studied it. "The Hall should be closed round about now. So this key is useless."

"Well, I'm not about to stay in the same room with you so just give me the keys and bugger off."

"No."

She stared at him. Temari was rapidly reaching her limit. But then again being molested, dragged up uncountable stair cases and being locked up with a bored bastard can do that to you. He managed to avoid the next to punches but the kick caught him squarely in the chin.

"Ugh!"

He rubbed his chin and stared at Temari balefully from the floor where he had landed. "For such a scrawny guy you have a very troublesome kick."

"So what? You pick on the scrawny guys? Pass me the keys dammit, before I lose my temper!"

"You haven't lost your temper yet? Troublesome." Shikamaru got to his feet slowly. "Even if I did give you the keys. It's still safer although more troublesome to remain here. You're single right?"

The sudden change of subject threw her off and she answered without thinking, "Yeah, why?" And then she froze. "The fuck? Where did that come from!"

He sat down heavily on the one chair, "You ask that for this and not after I kiss you? Tch..."

"I don't want to remember that... THING you did to me."

He took in Yuki's disgusted face. "You had the same look when Hana kissed you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That look of being forced to eat a molding pineapple with a couple of rotten worms in it."

"Ugh. That's just wrong man. That's just plain wrong."

Relaxing he leaned back and slouched back into the chair. It was going to be a long wait before the school let the kids out again. It was troublesome but at least he got to take a nap.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"I'm two years your senior. The chair ought to go to me."

"We're not in the troublesome middle ages you know."

"But there's still the "Respect your Elders" floating around, and I got it bad."

He looked at for a long while. It was a rather ear piercingly silent look.

"So?"

Anyone else who knew Temari would defiantly had thought better of molesting her and locking them inside a room where she had to get the key through you... Dead or alive. She would have chosen the former. Of course she will only allow that to happen after several hours of prolonged torture. Obviously being treated in such a manner is a first time experience for her.

What drove her nuts right now was that she (in her currently reformed state) cannot do with him as she wished. She was Yuki now. And Yuki does not pummel infuriating bisexual molesters within half an inch of their lives. It's just a thing Yuki does NOT do. Unless very pressed.

She loosened her clenched fists. And apparently Yuki has much more patience than Temari. "What ever. It's not worth my time talking to you."

The look he gave her would have been classified as disbelieving, if it wasn't for the boredom overwhelming that emotion. It more or less couldn't be bothered with her.

Of course Izumo, chose this moment to intrude. The bashing on the door made even Shikamaru wince. "Oy! Shikamaru! What's the meaning of this! What the hell are you doing in there with Hana's husband? Hurry up and open this damn door!"

Temari scowled. So now she was delegated to 'Hana's Husband' was she? Bloody bastard. Shikamaru took one look at her face and grinned.

"Sorry Izumo. You're going to have to wait for us to get dressed first."

His words had Temari swinging around to face him in utter horror. Her Oh-no-you-did-not look amused him no end. Her mouth gaped like a tuna out of the river and she seemed in permanent shock.

"Don't worry Yuki. I'm sure Izumo doesn't mind me and you being together… After all he did the same thing."

Shikamaru leaned back and watched her mouth the words 'You bastard.'

"You… Shikamaru open this door right now! You knew about him and Hana! How could you still do it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Temari glared at the sky. Today was just not her day. _Stupid Shikamaru._

After Izumo broke through the door he was confronted with a furious creased looking Yuki and a smirking smug Shikamaru. It was only then that she finally remembered just who Izumo was and an idea brewed at the back of her mind.

Temari pulled the most hurt expression she could muster and frowned up at Izumo, "How do I tell Hana chan that I was forced to… By a guy! To do… Do… Agh!"

Temari shoved past Izumo who looked fairly dumbstruck. The silence afterwards was deafening. OK, so maybe she had overplayed it a tiny-whiny bit.

Then: "SHIKAMARU NARA!"

She popped her head from behind Izumo to pull her tongue at Shikamaru and dashed off, grinning wildly. But not before she heard a very lazy voice mutter, "Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't what it looked like?"

She suppressed a laugh and rolled over and came face to face with a pair of sandals. Letting her eyes trail up the shorts, to the blue high collared t shirt to a pair of frowning dark eyes, she smiled. "Hello duck head."

Sasuke Uchiha scowled. _Oops_, Temari thought, _I think I made a bad impression._

"Yuki Subaku."

Temari waited patiently. If she didn't get anything out of this, at least she became more patient. However whatever the Uchiha was about to say had to wait because all of a sudden a neon pink blur knocked him over.

"SASUKE KUN!"

Temari plugged her ears automatically, how is it humanly possible to screech at such a high pitch? She sat up and observed Sasuke trying ineffectually to push off the energetic pink blob straddling him. The girl had short pink hair tied up to the side with a long green ribbon, a pink dress with red seams with a long slit up the side. It went so high only the green shorts saved her from indecency. A pink sling bag lay lying forgotten at Temari's feet.

Cute style but not something Temari would ever go near with a burning pitch fork.

"Sasuke kun! Isn't it great that you have a day off? The guards had the gates shut because of the Akatsuki thingy!"

'Sasuke kun' didn't seem too happy, "So how did you get in Sakura?"

Sakura seemed exceedingly proud when she reported, "I climbed over the wall!"

Temari blinked in disbelief, the wall surrounding the school was at least two stories high! How the hell-? The Uchiha seemed equally baffled, but he had his priorities. "Sakura get off me."

"After I finally get to see you? No ways!"

Annoyed at being obviously ignored by the two, Temari stood up and picked up Sakura's bag. Towering over the two Temari grinned in an almost feral way when she hatched up a plan to get her afternoon back and help out Duck-head at the same time. Not that he will happy about it that's for sure. But then again it was his fault her nap was ruined in the first place. Her grin widened when she stalked across the short distance to them.

She cocked her head and offered a hand to Sakura who had sat up at Temari's approach. Innocent green eyes looked up at her, Temari was only faintly surprised that she didn't have pink eyes. Such naïveté was annoying, it made Temari want to punch her into the next dimension. But of course Yuki didn't do stuff like that, so Temari smiled at her and helped the girl to her feet. As poor Uchiha seemed a bit dazed, Temari simply pulled the guy to his feet by his collar and before he could protest, slammed him into the maple with her body.

Temari eyed the younger boy for a moment, _Seems like he's shorter. Oh well, that means he will have to be uke then._

She slipped her head next to Sasuke's ear and stage whispered, "So Sasuke kun… Who's the girl?"

Resting her arm against the maple above his head, she tilted his chin with her finger 

so he was looking at her. She couldn't quit grinning when she saw realization dawn in those eyes. It's really amazing how wide humans' eyes can go.

"You never told me you had a thing for girls."

This was strictly true. The emotionally constipated bum never mentioned anything of the sort. A soft thud caught her attention and Temari turned her head to see the pink girl's body lying limply on the ground. Temari let the Uchiha go and dropped the pink sling bag onto her stomach.

"Well, that's a first. She fainted with a bleeding nose… Just like a manga."

The back of her neck prickled and she turned around to see a rather pink faced Uchiha. It was quite amusing really. "Yes? _Sasuke kun?_"

He more or less growled at her. Then she heard a yell as a blonde boy bounced up to them. Behind him the rest of the school seem to be pouring out. Catching hold of himself the Uchiha straightened up and marginally took down a notch of his glare. Now he only looked like he wished to wipe her existence off the face of the earth instead of wishing to skin her alive and marinate her organs.

"Hello Uzumaki."

The boy grinned at Temari and looked over at his classmate. His reaction was hilariously overboard, "Whoah! Who killed _your_ puppy, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Maybe you should take care of Sakura."

Naruto blinked then looked around. "Sakura chan? Where? Where?"

"Underneath you, you idiot of note!" With that declaration, the sickly sweetness that was Sakura transformed into a rather interesting woman. To be able to kick like that when a guy was standing on your hand is pretty cool. Compared to the fawning Sakura, Temari much preferred this one.

She goes on the list of suspect bipolar along with that Shikamaru and Tsunade. Temari looked through the gush of kids flowing out of the large School Hall, for a certain redhead and face painted Eskimo. Spotting them she didn't call them as they had already detached themselves from the mass and were making their way towards them. She frowned a bit as the others (Kiba and Kiba's friends) were also doing the same. However she was very, very glad a certain Nara was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke huffed and turned towards the cafeteria without a word, Sakura squealed and followed happily, Naruto, recovering from Sakura's fist, gazed after them for a moment before turning to Temari. "What did you do? I think he hates you almost as much as he hates his brother."

Temari blinked at him, "He… Hates his brother?"

"Yeah." But the silly ass didn't say anything else, seemingly content to stare at her. So they stared at each other awkwardly for five minutes until the rest of the gang reached them. Temari glanced at Gaara and Kankuro, "Well, this has been a waste of time. I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't mind if we left now. We've done enough socializing that should leave us scarred for life."

She nearly jumped as Naruto whooped and grinned, "I win!"

Kiba stared at Naruto, "You win what?"

The blonde smiled, "Stare eyes!"

Shino stared at the boy for a long moment before, "Hn."

"You playing stare eyes by yourself again?"

"No Dog-boy! With Yuki. He's pretty good too. But I win cause I'm the best at stare eyes!"

Temari twitched and grabbed Kankuro by the arm, "Gaara we're going home. I've had enough."

Gaara followed obediently.

…

And so did the others. Temari finally figuring out that not only Gaara was following her as, the group behind her methodically waved at people they knew, yelled, jeered, pushed each other around and generally acted as though they were on a freaking field trip. Needless to say it didn't take too long for her to figure it out. "What the fuck! Go home! Or to your dormitories or whatever! What the fuck do you think you are doing!"

From under her arm, Kankuro lifted his arm cautiously, "Erm, Yuki? I think they are following us."

Snarling at him, Temari dropped her brother unceremoniously onto the ground. They had reached the school gates and she was refusing to lead the whole group to their apartments. "Da fuck! Kankuro Subaku, I am going to _maul _you if you don't get your brain in gear!"

Gaara coughed quietly. Temari turned around to see him pointedly staring at something outside the large gates. Waiting innocently outside the gates was a sleek black Limo. And next to the Limo was-

Kankuro gaped, "Is that Baki?"

Baki nodded at the trio and slid back into the driver's seat. The passenger's window rolled open slightly just in time for the siblings to catch a glimpse of a red head looking back at them when the car drove off.

This time it was Temari's turn to gape. "Sasori?!"

Chouji stopped stuffing his mouth for once and looked at the new students.

"Who is Baki?"

Kankuro stood up from where Temari had dropped him, brushing himself off somberly, "He used to work for our family."

Kiba looked rather impressed.

"How do you guys know an Akatsuki member?"

Gaara nodded, "Sasori is our cousin."



Kankuro and Gaara shared a look. _And he's Temari's fiancé._


	9. Chapter 9

"Temari…"

"Tem…"

"…"

Kankuro stared in consternation at the bathroom door. Gaara who had wondered past her door for the fiftieth time (not that he'll admit it) glanced at his older brother who simply shook his head. Temari still wasn't responding. After coming back she had more or less locked herself in the bathroom.

"Temari… You're being silly. So what if he's here. Or that he found out where we are. He can't do anything. We're in Konoha. It's different to Suna. Stop being silly."

"FUCK! Fuckitty fuck, dammit fucking all to fucking hell!"

Kankuro recoiled from the door so fast he actually blurred. "I'm Sorry Temari sama you aren't being silly I swear! Forgive me please!"

Gaara looked into the motel room from the balcony from his fifty first journey across the door and was greeted with a resounding silence. His eyes flickered from the comical position his brother was in all sprawled out on the floor, before flicking up to study the plain bathroom door.

"Kankuro?"

"Yes Temari?"

"Go get me some pads and tampons."

_Silence._

"Hell no!"

"Then go ask Gaara to do it. I'm not in the mood to listen to you whine."

Kankuro tentatively looked towards the door at his younger brother. The quiet contemplative stare Kankuro was subjected to, sent ice-cold shivers down his spine. 

He shuddered and resigned himself to his dreadful fate.

"No Temari. I'll happily do it."

"The money is in the cupboard under Gaara's bed."

"Hai."

As he passed his brother by the doorway he asked half teasingly half seriously, "I won't find bloody knives under your bed will I?"

Gaara frowned slightly up at the brunette considering the question, "No."

Just as Kankuro sighed in relief Gaara added matter-of-factly, "I always clean my weapons after I use them."

Ignoring his brother who seemed to be in a fit of gasping and spluttering, Gaara walked across the balcony to Kankuro's room to use the computer again. Anyone who could have seen his face would have seen a tiny smile on his pale lips.

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK._

Temari clutched her stomach desperately, taking deep breaths. These are one of the times when she really wished she was a guy. Or even just menopausal. But something was wrong this time. It hurts too much and there is much more blood than normal. It felt as though someone got in there with a chainsaw and was having fun with her insides. The thin motel sheets were drenched with sweat but Gaara and Kankuro were in their own rooms. They couldn't hear her. And they wouldn't go into her room because of her condition. And she couldn't make a sound because of the crippling pain.

"Stupid X chromosome sperm cell. Making me a freaking woman."

There was something else to blame her father for. She clenched her teeth as what felt like another lining inside her being ripped out. Temari reached out a trembling hand and clutched at the phone. Somehow she missed the phone and had the lamp crashing to the floor. It didn't really matter, she just wanted to make some kind of 

sound. It just annoyed her that she couldn't even control her body movements anymore.

_Hopefully that will get their attention. Stupid dimwits…_

The sudden bashing of the door opening made her wince. Well at least they react fast. "Temari? Hey sis! Are you alright?"

She squinted up at her brothers' face giving him a ghastly grin. "Yes Kankuro. I'm just fucking dandy. Can't you tell?"

Her sarcasm had a bit of its edge taken off as she immediately groaned in a fresh wave of pain. "Kankuro… Get me to the fucking hospital already. And don't let anyone we know see us or else."

Kankuro blinked and tried to lighten the mood, "Or else what?"

He stumbled back to steps when she glared at him. "I'm going to take that "Or else what?" and shove it up your ass, right next to your liver. Got it?"

"Ugh. Alright already. Gaara! Give me a hand in here!"

_Am I dead? I feel like I'm floating. And all I can see is white, pure white without a single mark. Well, except for that ugly face drifting at the edge of my vision…_

"Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"You're ugly. Get out of my sight."

A loud whoop set her head ringing. Temari's body felt like lead. Every single fibre of her being felt like it had been put to sleep.

"Hey Gaara! She's regained consciousness! Yay! Aargh-"

Gaara looked up just in time to see Kankuro collapse holding his nose with a gurgle 

and a stretched out fist. His green eyes trailed it as it flopped back to the sheets. It was soft and wheezy but Temari's voice held a malicious poison that had him narrowing his eyes in pleasure. "What the fuck are you being so loud for?"

Gaara could have purred. "I see you are feeling better."

There was a non-committal grunt. And then the two brothers were greeted with her evened out deep breathing.

"Sh' ehsheep?"

Gaara regarded his sister for another minute. "Yes. She's asleep."

Kankuro found a tissue and blocked his nose with it. "Well at least she's not dying. I don't think dying people can punch like that."

"Actually dying people have more strength than usual _because _they are dying."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Gaara was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Put it this way; If Temari knew she had only an hour before she died to bully you… What would the difference be when she could bully you any old time?"

Kankuro shivered. He must be mentally scarred for life with this kind of siblings… "I got it already."

He sighed and returned to his seat by his blonde sister and sighed. A simple case of blood loss? That's just SO scary. Women are scary, full stop. Either that or the doctor was off his rocker. But then Gaara had just nodded his head when he heard what the doctor had to say and sat in front of the public computer for a full four hours. Generating a lot of complaints from all the other patients who had wanted to use the computer, but for some reason couldn't bring themselves to ask the youngster to move. Maybe it was his Disturb-me-and-die stare that did it.

Kankuro glanced at the grape seed extract capsules on the table as well as the bar of dark chocolate which were fruits of Gaara's research and Kankuro's hard labor. Just what was wrong with his sister? Were periods meant to be like this? And who the 

freak is this Doctor Aburame that Temari had to go and see when sherecovered?


	10. Chapter 10

"Hell no."

"Temari…"

"There is NO WAY in hell you are making me do that. Got it? You must be freaking insane. It _itches_ for crying out loud. You can put that bloody mop on _your_ head but it's not coming within 10 kilometers of me!"

"But Tem…."

"No 'But Tem's Kankuro. You've been reading too many bloody anime if you expect me to do something like that. Why can't I go as I usually am?"

"Someone we know from school might see us. And your cover will be blown. Then we will be separated." A cold voice murmured.

Temari looked up from the mirror at her youngest brother. They must have planned this beforehand. It was a bloody conspiracy! "Bring me the stupid things! I'll but it on myself."

"But Tem… You don't even KNOW how to put make up on."

"As if you do. Even if you know how to scribble purple paint all over your face, make up is bloody different and I'll figure it out myself _without_ you blithering dolts at my heels."

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other. "Hey Gaara I think Temari _chan_ thinks we will get in the way…"

Gaara looked away from Kankuro's smirk and turned his gaze to Temari who experienced and unshakeable sense of approaching doom. "Well you will. You're guys after all…"

"Sexism sis. Tch tch."

Gaara nodded to Kankuro, "Well it may be impossible, but let's turn our sister into a woman."

The sharp sense of déjà vu struck panic into her heart, Temari back away slowly, "Oi… Don't you guys have school or something? Tsunade will be on your ass you know… Well Shizune actually but… Don't come near me! Hey! Where you taking me! Hey!"

Gaara grinned at her. And it really wasn't a sight for the faint hearted. "We're going shopping Temari."

The blonde screamed in utter despair as though she was dragged out to be tortured. Perhaps, to her, she was.

"I hate you."

"That's nice."

"Fuck you."

"That would be nice."

"You bottom breeder."

"Ok… That actually hurts. Being a breeder makes me a female."

Temari glared at Kankuro. It was a common occurrence. But this time wasn't just a normal I'll-beat-your-ass-after-this glare, it was a glare that Gaara would have given him on a bad day. Kankuro looked away quickly stifling a giggle. If he giggled now, he knew for certain his life was going to end at the cold cruel hands of his sister. Still one had to have humor or life would be dull.

"What! Why are you looking away?"

"If I look at you I'll laugh."

Next thing he knew he was sprawled at the feet of his younger brother who was at the other side of the room, with a jaw that felt like it had just shattered. Gaara leaned over from his chair and studied his older brother curiously. "Hair brushes make formidable weapons."

"That's all you've got to say?" Well that was what Kankuro would have liked to say. But with a jaw that felt like it was in a million pieces, it would have been a tad difficult. Now who was the moron who said Honesty was the best policy? He was a damn fool. Or he had never met his sister.

"My hair is pulled so tight my scalp is coming off and I've put on the stupid wig. You have _painted_ me. I am wearing a _dress. _What the hell more do you want from me?"

Kankuro sat up to stare balefully at his sister. What Temari wore was a dress but she _still insisted_ to wear faded jeans underneath them. It was a long sleeved black dress that ended just above her knees. She had tied the pale blue scarf roughly around her neck with a heavy silver pendant hanging around her neck. The bottom half of her long blonde hair swayed across her hips, with a pair of ponytails at the top of her head. She really didn't look that bad if only she would stop looking like she was about to bite someone's head off.

Gaara calmly looked at his watch. "You're going to be late for your appointment… Temari."

"Oh, bloody shit!" Temari grabbed at her bag (a pathetic looking small black handbag that Gaara had picked out) and dashed for the door.

Her two brothers stared at the slammed door in silence. Kankuro looked up from where he sat, at his brother. "euw ink shwee will re ember whe to go?" You think she will remember where to go?

Gaara just smiled slightly in response, in his hand the directions to Dr Aburame's Hospital.

"Blue bloody fuck."

Shibi Aburame looked up from his desk over his sunglasses to see a disgruntled young lady stumbling into his office looking a little worse for wear. His secretary frowned apologetically at him. "She has an appointment Mr. Aburame."

He nodded and stood to greet his patient. "Good Afternoon ms Subaku. "

Temari recoiled in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"It's hard to forget an appointment that is two hours late."

To her horror Temari found herself flushing in embarrassment. "Oh right… Sorry. About that… Um. I… I got lost…er…"

She stumbled to an awkward halt as Mr. Aburame kept on looking at her with an expressionless gaze. "You got lost."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Well I don't have a busy schedule I can fit you in about now."

"But Mr. Aburame… Your lunch…"

"Don't worry about it. I was informed that this patient should receive the utmost attention."

The secretary subsided but the so called patient was left feeling exceedingly uncomfortable. "Um. It's no worries. I'll come back later or you know, make another appointment or something."

"No. I have cleared my Lunch. Shall we head for the Examining room ms Subaku?"

"But it's just that, my brothers stole the directions, and we're new, and it's a conspiracy and-"

"Ms Subaku."

Temari looked up to see the Doctor open a door for her. Unconsciously she had already stepped forward and was half way through the door before she stumbled to a halt. She turned and eyed the stoic doctor right in the shades.

"Doctor."

"Yes Ms Subaku?"

"It was a conspiracy."

"Of course Ms Subaku if you'll step this way."

Reassured by the gentle voice Temari stepped though the door. Sunglasses glinted as the Doctor turned around to stare at his assistant. "I would like two packets of O negative blood. She is suffering from extreme blood loss to the point of hallucinations and I would also like my tools brought in."

"I did wonder why you brought her to the surgery room instead of the examining room."

The good Doctor simply turned to go inside. "I'd like them as soon as possible please."

She bowed her head, "Of course Dr Aburame."

Temari stared at the white ceiling. What was it with waking up to pure white ceilings? Do these doctors want to confuse the hell out of their patients by letting them think they were dead?

"How are you feeling?"

She turned her head to see Dr Aburame staring down at her scribbling something on a notepad.

"Fine."

Well technically she couldn't feel anything at all. She couldn't add that because a boy wearing glasses entered the room. At the sight of him, she suddenly remembered who Dr Aburame had reminded her of.

Shino Aburame stood there bento in hand saying, "Father, your lunch."

What had goose bumps crawling up her skin however was the way his eyes never left hers.


End file.
